1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication process for use in an apparatus for optical communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional optical communication apparatus, erroneous operations are often encountered because the emitted light is undesirably reflected by an obstacle such as a wall and is received by the optical receptor of the emitting apparatus. Also there has been no satisfactory confirmation whether the transmitted data are correctly received at the destination.